1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flame-retardant provided by combining a reaction product of cyanuric chloride with a diamine with a specified phosphorus compound, and a flame-retardant resin composition obtained by blending the flame-retardant with a thermoplastic resin or its elastomer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain techniques for reducing polymer combustibility have already been known. For example, there are examples using metal hydroxide compounds such as hydrated alumina, magnesium hydroxide, etc., and as other examples, combinations of a halogenic organic flame-retardant with antimony oxide have been broadly known. However, in the former case, it is necessary to add a large quantity of the retardant to polymers, and in the latter case, there has been a drawback that gas or dusts harmful to human body occur at the time of combustion.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, according to recent research, a technique has been proposed that when an inorganic or organic phosphorus compound is combined with a nitrogen-containing compound and the resulting combination is added to polymers, the resulting polymers are made flame-retardant even if the quantity of the combination is relatively small. For example, a combination of a substance obtained by adding an alkylamine to a triazine core and converting the resulting compound into an oligomer or a polymer with a diamine, with a phosphorus compound (Japanese patent application laid-open No. Sho 59-147050), a combination of tris-(2-hydroxyethyl)-isocyanurate with a phosphorus compound (Japanese patent application laid-open Nos. Sho 54-53156, Sho 61-261334 and Sho 63-61055), etc. have been known.
However, such combinations cannot be regarded as fully satisfying the properties required for flame-retardant compositions, that is, in the former example case, a sufficient flame-retardancy could not have been obtained in a small quantity added, while in the latter example case, since the flame-retardant is water-soluble, it exudes (so-called bleeding) from the polymer due to moisture in air.
The present inventors have made extensive research in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, and as a result, have found that when a reaction product of cyanuric chloride with a diamine is combined with a specified phosphorus compound, the resulting combination exhibits a superior flame-retardancy in a small quantity thereof added and yet, the quantity of smoke or soot discharged is small at the time of combustion, and have completed the present invention.
Namely, the above combination refers to a combination of
(A) the above reaction product of the present invention, with PA1 (B) ammonium polyphosphate or polyphosphoric acid amide. PA1 (1) A flame-retardant composed of PA1 (2) A flame-retardant according to item (1), wherein said diamine is expressed by the formula EQU HNR.sub.1 (CH.sub.2).sub.n R.sub.2 NH PA1 (3) A flame-retardant according to item (1) wherein said diamine is piperazine or a diamine containing piperazine ring. PA1 (4) A flame-retardant according to item (3), wherein the reaction molar ratio of cyanuric chloride with the diamine is in the range of 2:1 to 1:3. PA1 (5) A flame-retardant resin composition having a flame-retardant composed of PA1 (6) A flame-retardant composition according to item (5) wherein said thermoplastic resin is a polyolefin or its elastomer.
As apparent from the foregoing, the object of the present invention is to provide a flame-retardant having a reaction product consisting only of two components of cyanuric chloride and a diamine, combined with a specified phosphorus compound, and a flame-retardant resin composition having the above flame-retardant blended with a thermoplastic resin.